De costumbres mal entendidas y besos robados
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: Nico decide marcharse del Campamento Mestizo de una vez por todas. Pero un par de visitas inesperadas, aunque no lo hagan cambiar de opinión, tal vez le permitan cumplir su más oscuro deseo. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan, por mucho que quisiera a Nico para mí. La portada es propiedad de Viria.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El Campamento Mestizo."_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Esta historia puede contener _spoilers de La Casa de Hades._ La temática de este fic es un **slash,** relación hombre-hombre. Si no es de su agrado, le recomiendo que no la lea.

* * *

**De costumbres malentendidas y besos robados**

_por Samanta Black._

Nico ya lo había decidido: en cuanto el cumpleaños de Leo terminara, se marcharía de allí para siempre.

Le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, mucho antes, apenas la guerra contra Gea hubiera acabado, pero Jason, de una u otra forma, siempre terminaba frustrando sus planes. Pero Nico sabía que el antiguo pretor, en cuanto pasara el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, volvería al Campamento Júpiter para ayudar a Frank con su nuevo cargo y ya nada podría impedirle abandonar el Campamento Mestizo. Y a _él, _para que negarlo.

No estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde partiría, solo que debía irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Tal vez volviera a Venecia, su antiguo hogar, o aceptara, de una vez por todas, la invitación de Hazel de vivir juntos en Nueva Roma. A esas alturas, para Nico di Angelo cualquier lugar que lo alejara de Percy, Annabeth y su cada vez más empalagoso amor, le parecería el paraíso.

O eso era lo que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo mientras se encontraba en su cabaña, la número trece, recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias en una mochila tan negra como el resto de su ropa.

—No puedo creer que en serio vayas a irte —una voz lo sobresaltó, y si Nico no la hubiera reconocido como la de su hermana, podría haber asegurado de que se trataba de Jason, otra vez con el mismo sermón.

—Bianca ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el menor de los hermanos Di Angelo, mirando con sorpresa y confusión al fantasma de su hermana. Muy pocas veces, tan pocas que podría contarlas con una sola mano, Bianca se había aparecido ante él por voluntad propia. Y el tono de decepción, casi de enojo, no hacía más que aumentar su incredulidad de que en verdad ella se encontrara allí, _regañándolo._

—Creí que serias lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarte aquí y afrontar las cosas como son, Nicolas —prosiguió Bianca, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano y frunciendo aún más el ceño. No quería sonar demasiado ruda con él, pero sabía lo terco que podía ser si ella no se ponía firme.

—Bianca… yo… tú sabes cómo son las cosas. No me pidas imposible, por favor —le respondió Nico con voz ahogada, tratando de no perder la compostura como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de su hermana o con ella.

Bianca pareció ablandarse un poco ante esa visión de su hermano pequeño, pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más, unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. La chica, que sabía perfectamente quién se encontraba del otro lado, se apresuró a despedirse de su hermano.

—Atiende a quien sea que este llamando. Si no has cambiado de opinión cuando se vaya, volveré a hablar contigo —prometió la chica antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa y desaparecer.

Nico, aún sorprendido por el cambio abrupto en la conducta de su hermana, abrió con brusquedad la puerta, sin esperarse encontrar del otro lado a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Percy —exclamó el menor con sorpresa, antes de recuperar el humor que poseía habitualmente frente al hijo de Poseidón— ¿Qué quieres? —le espetó con brusquedad mientras Percy le miraba dolido por su actitud.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el mayor, tratando de no amedrentarse ante la actitud que Nico demostraba. Este estuvo a punto de negarse y gritarle que se marchara y lo dejara en paz, cuando la súplica en los ojos verde mar del otro muchacho lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Nico dejó la puerta abierta y volvió a entrar a su cabaña, haciéndole saber a Percy que ese sería el trato más amable que conseguiría de él.

Mientras Percy, sumamente nervioso, buscaba la forma de iniciar una conversación, el hosco hijo de Hades intentaba ignorarlo olímpicamente, terminando de acomodar su pequeño bolso.

—Así que… ¿te vas? —preguntó el hijo de Poseidón finalmente, logrando que Nico se tensara ante lo cercano que había sonado su voz.

—Sí —contestó secamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente Percy, pero como Nico no respondió, prosiguió rápidamente— ¿Es porque tú… porque me odias?

Percy se había acercado tanto a Nico, que cuando este se dio vuelta furioso para contestarle, se encontró con el rostro del mayor demasiado cerca del suyo. Los pocos centímetros que los separaban pareció bajar las defensas de Nico, quien susurró:

—Yo no te odio. Yo… —tragó saliva, tratando de infundirse el valor suficiente para decirlo, para confesarlo de una vez por todas, pero al final no fue capaz.

Percy, aprovechando el silencio y la cercanía, abrazó a Nico y le dijo:

—Vamos a extrañarte ¿sí?

El hijo de Hades asintió embobado por la repentina muestra de afecto del mayor, pero se separó rápidamente de este.

Volviendo a su resolución anterior, Nico tomó su mochila y su espada y le dirigió una última mirada a Percy, preparándose para partir de una vez por todas. Pero el fantasma de Bianca, quien volvió a aparecer tras el hijo de Poseidón, le envío una mirada de reproche que lo instó a cumplir su más oscuro deseo.

—Nico ¿estás bien? —preguntó con confusión Percy, al ver que el menor se había acercado a él más pálido de lo normal.

Nico ni siguiera se dignó en responder. Simplemente sujetó la gastada camiseta naranja de Percy y lo acercó hacia él para chocar sus labios bruscamente.

El contacto duró tan solo unos segundos, los suficientes para que Percy no pudiera salir de su sorpresa y Nico disfrutara los salados labios del primero como tantas veces había añorado. Pero, separándose rápidamente de él, Nico no lo pensó dos veces antes de fundirse en las sombras y marcharse para siempre del Campamento Mestizo.

Percy aún aturdido por la rapidez de los hechos, no se sorprendió demasiado al ver al fantasma de Bianca di Angelo frente a él, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—Eh, Bianca ¿Eso fue… eso fue alguna clase de costumbre italiana? —preguntó Percy rascándose la cabeza, como si tratara de recordar algo— Porque creo que Annabeth una vez mencionó…

Pero Bianca no le dio tiempo a terminar, ya que soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

—Dioses, Percy. Realmente hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿no?

Y con esas últimas palabras, la mayor de los hermanos Di Angelo desapareció dejando a Percy aún más confundido, sin entender realmente lo que Bianca había querido decir.

Pero el hijo de Poseidón no permaneció demasiado tiempo reflexionando sobre el beso o sobre las palabras de Bianca, ya que se le hacía tarde para la fiesta de Leo y Annabeth lo mataría si no llegaba pronto.

* * *

Cuando Nico era pequeño solía decir que su hermana Bianca siempre llevaba la razón. Y esa vez, no era diferente. Si en una cosa Bianca di Angelo no se equivocaba era en el hecho de que había cosas que nunca cambiaban: Percy Jackson siempre sería un despistado y Nico di Angelo siempre estaría enamorado de él.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi primer slash en toda regla. Ya había escrito algo sobre Nico y sus sentimientos hacia Percy, pero fue algo tan cortito que este lo considero como el primero, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo._

_Me inspiré en la imagen de portada para escribir esta historia, porque los dibujos de Viria son siempre tan genialosos que hacia tiempo quería utilizarlos para hacer algo así. Además un reto sobre Nico no es algo que se pueda dejar de lado._

_Sé que en el canon Bianca había elegido la reencarnación, pero para esta historia tuve que volver a matarla. Lo siento._

_En fin, no sé si tenga algo más que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado y que estaré encantada de leer sus críticas y comentarios al respecto._

_¡No olviden dejar **reviews**!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
